


St. Trinity's Nursing Home for Old Murderers

by Lena0824



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nursing Homes for Murderers, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena0824/pseuds/Lena0824
Summary: Essentially this fic is about what would happen in Will and Hannibal made it to be old as hell. Unfortunately for them they would be stuck in a nursing home which is where this takes place. Here they will live their best old people lives as they try to make it day by day. Especially as new and old friends enter their lives.*I feel like my discord group should be credited for throwing around ideas with me so.....*
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Margot Verger, Alana Bloom & Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Hannibal Lecter & Margot Verger, Hannibal Lecter & Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Margot Verger, Will Graham & Original Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	St. Trinity's Nursing Home for Old Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is kind of short but this is also my first story, so I'm learning.

After the fall a few things had gone wrong. A nice couple had found them washed up near the shore and brought them to the hospital. Hannibal had been in a coma for a while, and during that time Will had been attending physical therapy. Apparently falling from a cliff could mess up your legs, who knew? He’d really gotten to know a few of the nurses during his time there. They were all quite sweet and happy to help him. Foreigners ya know. His favorite nurse who’d take him to see Hannibal was Janet.

Ahhh Janet. Sweet, kind, beautiful Janet. She’d taken him to all of his physical therapy sessions and really gotten to know him. Or as much as Will could share that is. After being released from the hospital she’d taken in him and given him a place to stay. Quite nice of her really. He’d stayed with her for a while until Hannibal finally woke his ass up. Once he’d woken up, they both stayed in that little house with Janet. Hannibal liked to bitch about not having enough space for them, but Will liked to remind him of exactly what they could have had. 

They had stayed there until they got enough money to rent a little apartment nearby. Of course Hannibal had to bitch about that too. Hannibal was really only content with their lives when…………………………..

“Mr. Graham? Mr. Graham are you feeling alright? You’ve been sitting by the window for a while, I just wanted to come check on you and see if you needed anything.” Maggie looked down at him with a small secretive smile. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun, and she had another patient’s book tucked under her arms.

Will sighed and turned his chair around fully. Looking at her full on he tried to remember when the last nurse had come around. Maybe around noon at lunch? His memory wasn’t as great as it had been when he was 37. _Hell even then it wasn’t that great_ , he thought to himself. 

“I’m just fine Maggie, honestly don’t you have something better to do? I’m sure there’s another helpless old man you can bother,” Will smirked. 

A good part of his day was bothering her. Honestly this place was boring as hell most of the time. The highlight of his day was dinner, but it was still a few hours away. He _could_ get a more accurate reading, but he hated clocks. The nurses had learned that when he broke every single clock he had in his room. They’d tried to replace it 3 times before Maggie gave up. 

“Will, I honestly don’t have any _helpless_ old men I can bother. The rest of our patients here could probably kick my ass in a fight,” Maggie snickered in amusement and looked around. Most of the other patients were milling around and playing chess or a riveting game of hangman. 

“You know, it's awfully rude to bother me while I’m trying to have some peace and quiet.” Will grumbled as he started to adjust his chair. Honestly couldn’t they get him a better one? The back wheel on his was broken, and was too annoying to fix. Looking over he saw Bob trying to make Anita understand his word on hangman. It was one of his more fruitless endeavors for sure. Especially since Anita was blind. 

“Can you just listen for once Will? You’re one of the _only_ old people here who can calm down Hannibal right now. He’s currently trying to get into the kitchen and I really need him settled for tonight,” Maggie looked at him in a sort of desperation. 

Tonight must be incredibly important if Maggie was going to let Hannibal and him be together for even an hour longer than normal. Will looked over Maggie carefully and then focused back on the file. He started to slowly smile as he realized exactly what was happening.


End file.
